Hujan dan Hujan
by synstropezia
Summary: Hujan pada hari ini dan yang baru lampau memanglah berbeda. Namun, terima kasih itu akan selalu berarti sama bagi Shinazugawa Sanemi. Inspired by doujin "Terima Kasih" karya Nanas. #BSRRainFeeling


**Hujan dan Hujan**

**Disclaimer: Koyoharu Gotoge**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, gagal angst, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk evet BSR Rain Feeling.**

* * *

Pertemuan para _pillar_ berakhir pada sebuah siang yang kehilangan rona biru langitnya, melahirkan perasaan rawan dari abu-abu pucat yang sejenak lagi mungkin basah atau air matanya telanjur habis, sebelum menangis atau menangisi.

Kekhawatiran mendominasi paras anggun Kochou Kanae, semenjak matanya tanpa sengaja menemukan kesedihan yang menjanggalkan hati pada eksistensi Shinazugawa Sanemi. Dojo Oyakata-_sama_ sudah sepi. Rata-rata tentu memilih pulang, dan seharusnya Kanae mengambil keputusan sejenis daripada berdiam di sini–cemas seorang diri mengenai keadaan Sanemi, walaupun mereka tidak pernah lebih ataupun kurang.

Tidak pernah lebih dari rekan sesama _pillar_–sebutan bagi yang terkuat di _Kisatsutai_, organisasi pembasmi iblis–ataupun kurang dari itu. Kanae selalu mengetahuinya, tetapi hari ini sebelum hujan turun, ia ingin mencoba memutuskan berpura-pura bodoh saja.

"Himejima-_san_!" panggil Kanae sekuat tenaga. Pemuda setinggi dua ratus meter itu berhenti melangkah. Menoleh pada Kanae yang auranya terasa khawatir.

"Kanae?"

"Untunglah Himejima-san belum pulang. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Mereka saling menghadap di halaman dojo Oyakata-_sama_ yang penuh bonsai. Sayup-sayup gelegar petir terdengar. Kelabu di atas sana kini lebih pekat dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Tanyakan saja. Semoga aku bisa membantumu."

"Himejima-_san_ tahu di mana dojo Shinazugawa-_san_? Hari ini dia terlihat murung. Jadi kupikir mengunjunginya adalah hal baik."

"Tentu. Dojonya ada di ..." Sepanjang Himejima menjelaskan Kanae mengangguk penuh antusiasme. Kira-kira membutuhkan paling cepat setengah jam untuk tiba. Petir yang menjadi-jadi membuat Kanae harus bergegas, mengingat ia meninggalkan payungnya di _Butterfly Estate_.

"Terima kasih, Himejima-_san_. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai kehujanan."

Hujan yang sesekali berlalu lalang di musim panas tidak pernah Kanae benci, sekalipun ia lupa membawa payung yang terkadang memang sengaja ditinggalkannya. Ketika luang tanpa pemberitahuan misi dari gagak, Kanae dengan senang mencari pohon rimbun guna berlindung, lantas lekat-lekat menikmati tangisan langit yang seperti bercerita itu. Kanae selalu menyukai atmosfer yang tercipta–teduh, nikmat, dan ia pun bersyukur telah menjadi diri sendiri.

_Mungkin Shinazugawa-san pun menyukai hujan_, pikir Kanae yang sesaat lagi tiba pada tujuannya. Mengapa _pillar_ bunga itu menduga demikian? Bahkan Kanae sendiri tidak tahu-menahu, tetapi apa yang salah dari berbincang tanpa tujuan atau maksud selama seseorang terus kepikiran sebuah topik?

"_Jadi ini, ya, dojo Shinazugawa-san_." Halamannya pun dipenuhi rerumputan yang dirawat baik-baik. Ada kolam kecil dengan sepasang ikan tengah berenang-renang penuh keriangan, sementara selebihnya tampak biasa saja tanpa pohon atau tanaman yang khas.

Pintu diketuk tiga kali. Belum lama menunggu sesosok pemuda jangkung dengan codet di mana-mana membukanya–tak tanggung-tanggung melepaskan tatapan mengintimidasi lewat sebelah matanya yang sekadar mengintip, namun Kanae tidak kehilangan senyuman.

"Permisi. Selamat siang, Shinazugawa-_san_."

"Ah. Kochou ternyata. Ada urusan apa? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Jika kau hanya ingin mampir maka kututup." Denyit pintu yang perlahan-lahan ditutup menyebabkan Kanae panik sendiri. Tangannya bergerak-gerak meminta Sanemi berhenti. Namun, mana sang _pillar_ angin itu peduli karena ia sudah bilang.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, Shinazugawa-_san_! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Barusan pula aku mencium wangi _mochi_ dan teh. Bagaimana kalau kita menikmatinya bersama-sama?"

"Hanya imajinasimu saja, kok. Pergi sana."

"E ... eh?! Tidak boleh, kah?" Hanya demi hal sesederhana itu mengapa Kanae harus memperlihatkan kekecewaannya secara utuh? Sanemi gagal paham. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa seorang Kochou Kanae memilihnya sebagai teman menyelesaikan hari, daripada mengajak _pillar_ lain yang lebih bersahabat.

"Sebentar saja. Setelah itu pulanglah."

Kemudian Kanae menjadi seriang itu yang seolah-olah, jantungnya tengah bermain lompat tali di musim semi. Selagi Sanemi mempersiapkan kudapan beserta dua gelas teh hijau Kanae dipersilakan duduk di serambi dojo. Langit masih menahan diri. Menunggu Sanemi pun ia lakukan dengan memperhatikan mendung yang sebenarnya tidak berarti apa-apa, membuat sang tuan rumah bertanya-tanya sendiri sambil memegang nampan.

"Benar dugaanku. Shinazugawa-_san_ membuat sesuatu." Nampan diletakkan di samping Kanae yang usai meminta izin singkat langsung mengambil sebutir _ohagi_. Teksturnya lembut dan masih agak panas. Sebelum gigitan kedua Kanae meniupnya dulu, barulah ia makan lagi tanpa sungkan.

"Siapa juga yang mau berebut denganmu. Membuang-buang waktu tahu."

"Tetapi bukankah minum teh bersama sangat menyenangkan?" Respons Sanemi hanyalah diam antara bingung atau acuh tak acuh. Kanae menyesap teh hijaunya yang hangat–benar-benar cocok dengan suasana yang dingin dan canggungnya ini tak tertahankan.

"Omong-omong _ohagi_ buatan Shinazugawa-_san_ enak. Rasanya seperti bisa makan lagi."

"Oh. Terima kasih. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Sebenarnya aku khawatir padamu, karena Shinazugawa-_san_ terlihat sedih. Himejima-_san_ yang memberitahukanku di mana letak dojo-mu, dan kupikir akan bagus jika berkunjung. Lagi pula aku juga ingin akrab dengan Shinazugawa-_san_, kok."

"Kau yakin?" Aneh–sebatas kata itulah yang Sanemi petik, semakin dia mencoba memahami Kanae tanpa disadarinya. Tidak pernah mudah untuk meluluhkan Sanemi. Bahkan dengan kalimat yang menggarisbawahi suatu kepentingan, harusnya Sanemi menolak sekali ia memutuskan ingin sendirian.

"Awalnya aku sempat ragu, sih, karena kata orang-orang kau itu menyeramkan. Namun, ternyata Shinazugawa-_san_ tidak demikian."

"Memberikanmu _ohagi_ langsung membuatmu berpikir aku itu bukan seseorang yang menyeramkan?"

"Memang apa yang salah dari pendapatku? Orang sangar sepertimu ternyata menyukai makanan manis seperti _ohagi_, makanya aku berani bilang Shinazugawa-_san_ tidak menyeramkan."

Justru jawaban sesederhana itu paling memungkinkan menjadi teka-teki di dalam enigma, atau Sanemi saja yang kurang jelas ingin mencari apa sehingga ia tak paham sama sekali? Entahlah. Asalkan jangan hujan saja yang terpenting–andai telanjur membasahi bumi, berarti Kanae harus tinggal atau ia kebasahan, 'kan? Belum lagi anginnya keterlaluan, lalu ... lupakan, sungguh.

"Terus orang yang menyeramkan itu makannya apa, dong?"

"Hmm ... menurutku makanannya cenderung yang pedas-pedas, dan saat mengunyah taring mereka kelihatan." Jari-jari Kanae memperagakan bagian "taring" menerkam yang teramat menggelikan. Mana mungkin Sanemi tertawa? Malahan sulung dari Shinazugawa itu bertambah yakin untuk mengusir Kanae.

"Sekarang kau sudah selesai, 'kan? Pulanglah ke–", "Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku minum teh bersamamu. Aku senang hari ini." Memotongnya tanpa sengaja seperti itu tidakkah termasuk curang? Gara-gara keterlambatan Kanae jadilah Sanemi gugup. Ia tak melihat, bukan? Kanae sekadar tahu Sanemi tiba-tiba memalingkan wajah, 'kan?

"U-uhm. Sama-sama."

"Shinazugawa-_san_?"

"Diamlah sebentar, paham?"

Ternyata dojo Shinazugawa memiliki dua kolam ikan yang di dekat serambi ini kehadirannya agak tertutup semak-semak. Dengan sabar Kanae menunggu sembari melahap ohagi kedua -lain waktu sebagai buah tangan, menghadiahkan pakan ikan pasti memuaskan Sanemi. Berarti kira-kira ia mempunyai empat ekor? Atau jumlahnya melebihi bayangan Kanae, ya? Jenis apa yang bagus? Nutrisinya harus banyak, bersih, terus ... terus ...

"_Bangsat. Kenapa enggak hilang-hilang_?!" batin Sanemi frustrasi. Sekuat apa pun ia menggosokkan tangannya ke pipi agar warna merah ini lenyap, tetap saja utuh membuat Sanemi nyaris menghantam permukaan kolam–seperti jangan-jangan ia sekadar dipermainkan, mungkin?

Sunyi terus mereka rajut yang tidak Sanemi maupun Kanae lupakan, tetapi pemilik dojo Shinazugawa itu terlalu membunuh kata-katanya sendiri, dengan sepasang merah jambu pada pipinya yang saling memilin berpelukan, mengikuti cara kembang api di musim panas bulan Agustus. Semakin Sanemi memandangi kolam ia pun bungkam sampai alpa. Kanae mengapakan dia? Bagaimana cara menghapuskan warna yang menjengkelkan ini?

"Biasanya Shinazugawa-_san_ pakai pakan apa?"

"PAKAN X." Suaranya lantang sekali menyaingi petir yang barusan menyambar. Pasti hujan segera turun. Kanae yakin sekali yang meskipun ia menghormati antusiasme Sanemi untuk mendampingi ikan-ikannya, bisa-bisa Sanemi sakit apabila kebasahan.

"Kemarilah, Shinazugawa-_san_. Sebentar lagi kurasa akan hu–"

Tanpa ketidakpastian yang selalu membuatnya mendebarkan, hujan pun mengalir rintik demi rintik yang saling menyambung. Sebelum menderas Sanemi tepat waktu berteduh di serambi. Hanya rambutnya saja yang basah menyebabkan air menetes membasahi lantai kayu, serta sejenak Kanae yakin sempat terpana–siapa sangka hujan dan Sanemi sangatlah cocok.

"Bagaimana caramu tahu sebentar lagi hujan?" Jika tidak mendengarkan peringatan Kanae pasti Sanemi masih berjongkok sambil menyumpahi wajahnya, tanpa peduli hujan atau tersambar petir. Merah terkutuk itu sudah lenyap, bukan? Lagi pula Sanemi merasa lebih tenang dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Sejak dulu aku menyukai hujan, dan entah bagaimana lama-kelamaan tahu akan turun."

"Apa yang menarik dari hujan memangnya? Bikin ngantuk iya."

"Melihatnya membuatmu tenang. Lalu tidakkah Shinazugawa-_san_ menyadarinya? Bau dari hujan sangat enak untuk dinikmati. Itu disebut petrikor."

"Tetap saja tidak menarik. Setelah hujannya reda kau langsung pulang. Ini menyalahi perjanjian kita." _Ohagi_ yang sedari tadi tak Sanemi sentuh digigitnya besar-besar. Teh hijau pada teko dan gelasnya sudah mendingin. Namun, Sanemi tetap meneguknya sampai menambah tiga kali.

"Rasa-rasanya, kok, hujan pengertian banget, ya? Seperti dia tahu aku ingin lebih lama bersama Shinazugawa-_san_."

"Jangan mengatakan hal gila seperti itu." Benar. Setiap Kanae menyinggung kata-kata yang terdengar lembut, teduh, dan hangat, Sanemi pasti memerah tanpa mampu dikontrolnya. Kemudian ia hanya membeku dengan memalingkan wajah–membuat diri sendiri tampak konyol yang sangat mengesalkan hati, tetapi responsnya malah berdebar yang berbanding terbalik.

"Gila dari mananya? Aku hanya mencoba jujur."

"Kalau begitu bohong saja! Pasti lebih sulit untukmu, bukan?!" Demi Oyakata-_sama_! Lagi-lagi Sanemi membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah, seperti ia tidak memiliki wajah atau mata saja. Kanae adalah anomali bagi jagoan semacam Sanemi–padahal kapan Sanemi pernah lari dari menatap seseorang? Biasanya pun ia memelotot kemudian paling garang.

"Kerena sulit makanya aku menolak. Lagi pula jujur padamu itu jauh lebih mudah untukku, dan aku tidak mau terlihat rumit di hadapan Shinazugawa-_san_, seperti hujan."

"Seperti hujan? Maksudnya?"

"Hujan akan turun kapan pun dia mau, juga tidak mengenal waktu. Sederhana sekali, bukan? Kurasa Shinazugawa-_san_ pun termasuk orang yang seperti itu."

Iris ungu kepucatan Sanemi yang seakan-akan ditaruh mantra-mantra spontan menoleh ke arah Kanae yang kapan tidak akan tersenyum? Dia tulus–rasa-rasanya aneh mendengar suara Sanemi berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, dengan kalimat yang demikian. Terlebih-lebih Sanemi memuji bukan untuk mengakui kekuatan–di hadapan keajaiban tak terkatakan ini pula, Sanemi diam-diam berakhir mencintai hujan.

"Boleh juga ucapanmu."

"Artinya kita sudah menjadi teman, bukan? Kuharap ke depannya Shinazugawa-_san_ nanti akrab dengan yang lain juga." Benarkah arahnya apabila lari ke sana? Padahal Sanemi tidak berminat pada pertemanan atau segala yang sejenis. Ia masih ingat yang terawal; mengusir Kanae setelah _pillar_ bunga itu menuntaskan niatnya.

"Kenapa jadi aku harus berteman dengan yang lain coba?! Kau yang ke sini saja sudah _ngerepotin_ tahu."

"Apa Shinazugawa-_san_ malu? Tenang saja. Aku pasti membantumu, kok."

"Siapa juga yang malu, bangsat?!" Bahasa kasarnya lolos saking Sanemi dongkol akan Kanae yang sangat aneh. Mau wanita, kek, perempuan, kek, Sanemi mana ambil pusing siapa yang bakal kena sembur. Lagi pula Kanae itu _pillar_, terkuat di antara yang terkuat, dia tidak mungkin terlukai oleh ucapan Sanemi, 'kan?

"Ya ampun. Shinazugawa-_san_ benar-benar malu ternyata."

"Pu-pulanglah ke rumahmu! Hujannya sudah reda lagian."

Sanemi tidak membenci hujan, tetapi ia belum pernah mencintainya dengan sedemikian rupa yang tahu-tahu, perasaan tersebut sudah begitu besar. Sanemi mendorong Kanae yang masih berceloteh agar keluar dari dojo. Senja kemudian menjadi satu-satunya yang tersisa di musim panas di hari ini. Sementara jejak hujan telah tertinggal pada dada Sanemi, membuat hujan beserta Kanae akan hidup dalam keabadian.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Shinazugawa-_san_. Lain waktu aku pasti berkunjung lagi."

Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada sederhananya kata terima kasih, hujan yang menghapus luka dengan air mata, dan senja terbit mengawali masa depan baru demi membawa masa lalu agar senantiasa terukir -menemani jejak langkah yang karenanya, tak akan kesepian.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

Omake:

* * *

"Kaak! Mati! Mati! Kochou Kanae mati oleh iblis bulan atas! Kaak!"

Hujan juga turun, seperti ketika Sanemi merasa ia pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Kanae saat keduanya menikmati diam yang rasanya begitu rupa-rupa. Kanae pun mengucapkan kata itu, "terima kasih"-nya yang rapuh dan berbisik letih kepada Sanemi yang sendirian, walaupun ia terus memanggil kenangan mereka yang tidak redam, namun menjadi melukai usai melupakan keindahan dari terciptanya cerita-cerita itu.

"Memang tidak seharusnya aku mencintai hujan yang artinya secara tidak langsung mencintaimu, Kochou."

Secara tidak langsung yang diam-diam seperti itu pun, sudah melukai Sanemi dengan masa lalu yang terus dipeluknya, meskipun kenangan tersebut tanpa batas menikam rengkuhannya ini. Haruskah Sanemi mengatakan "selamat tinggal"? Tetapi ia sendiri kelu sekali yang berbeda dari sewaktu menjawab senyuman Kanae, dan menyadari garis lengkungnya lenyap dalam kejap sampai senyap Sanemi semakin hilang.

"Tapi terima kasih, sebagai ganti dari ucapan selamat tinggal."

Bahwa Sanemi pun lupa bukan hanya datangnya yang tidak memikirkan waktu, melainkan pula perginya–hujan itu sendiri yang sangat dekat dengan kehilangan. Kanae sudah benar-benar menyerupai hujan ketika hadirnya dapat Sanemi kenali, sedangkan pamitnya begitu luput (yang lebih jelasnya enggan Sanemi cari apa lagi temukan).

Separuh perasaan yang Sanemi taruh pada duka ia biarkan bertahan, sampai langit menyudahi segala sendu serta sedan. Hujan hari ini memang berbeda dengan yang lalu atau yang baru lampau. Namun, tidak dengan kalimat "terima kasih" itu yang sampai kapan pun; selalu berarti rasa syukur sekaligus bahwa Sanemi menerima kasih dari Kanae.

Terima kasih.

Terima dan kasih.

"Sama-sama, Kochou."

Ternyata suaranya saat mengatakan "sama-sama" itu seperti Kanae yang bersyukur, juga menyalurkan kasih yang tidak memiliki hingga atau apa pun yang bisa membatasinya.

* * *

A/N: Aku terinspirasi bikin fic ini dari doujin "Terima Kasih" karya Nanas. SaneKana sendiri salah satu pair favku, meski ya ga se-hype ObaMitsu sukanya. tapi aku seneng banget pas bikin mereka, dan semoga ini enggak terlalu OOC karena baru pertama kali bikin. moga aku bisa bikin fic tentang mereka lagi yang emang bener2 fluff tanpa embel2 omake di belakangnya hahaha.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~


End file.
